Speed Lap
Speed Lap (Free Play in Wipeout Pure, Time Trial in Wipeout Fusion) is a game mode in the ''Wipeout'' series. The objective is to set the fastest lap time within a given number of laps. This game mode is similar to Time Trial in many aspects. Gameplay In Speed Lap, there is only the player. In addition, there are only boost pads on the track. The player has the objective to set the fastest lap time within a given number of laps. The player can use the boost pads to get the edge on the session. In later games, the player can also execute barrel rolls for better results. The ship in Speed Lap has infinite shield energy or health. Every time the ship sustains damage, it will constantly regenerate by itself. The player is also given a Turbo item for use in each lap, and another can be claimed by completing one lap. However, the Turbo item cannot be stockpiled. ''Wipeout Fusion This mode is named Time Trial, replacing the traditional Time Trial mode. In this mode, the objective is to set the fastest lap time to get the Gold medal. Wipeout Pure This mode is named Free Play, and is separated from Time Trial. In this mode, there is no limit on the number of laps, only ending when the player quits the session. Wipeout Pulse Speed Lap events have 7 laps, regardless of whether it is a Race Campaign event or a Racebox event. Beating the Gold time in Speed Lap events in Race Campaign does not end the event in this game. The event ends when either the player quits the session or completes all seven laps. Wipeout HD/Fury In Campaign Mode, the player is given seven laps to set the fastest lap time. The medal awarded depends on the best time lap the player sets. If they sets either the Bronze or Silver time, the event will not end, giving them more chances to set a better lap time. The event ends when either the player completes seven laps or sets the Gold time. In order to win a speed lap event, they must set at least the Bronze time. In Racebox, the player is given 99 laps to set the fastest time. The session ends when either the player quits the session or completes 99 laps. Completing the 99 laps awards the player the '''Lapped Out' trophy. Speed Lap sessions in HD/Fury allow lap invalidation. This gives the player another Turbo pickup in exchange for invalidating the lap (as the result of a 9:59.99+ lap time for that lap). ''Wipeout 2048 In ''Wipeout 2048, after completing a season, all tracks introduced in that season are available for free-play via Speed Lap. After completing the 2048 season, 5 tracks (Unity Square, Metro Park, Queens Mall, Capital Reach, and Empire Climb) at C Class appear to the lower-left of the main events. After completing the 2049 season, B Class versions of the previous tracks, as well as 3 more tracks (Rockway Stadium, Downtown, and Subway) appear. After completing the 2050 season, A and A+ Class versions of all the previous tracks, as well as 2 more tracks (Sol and Altima) appear. Speed Lap sessions in 2048 have an infinite number of laps, meaning the session ends only when the player decides to end it. Unlike in previous games, there is no free Turbo item for use in each lap. Category:Game Modes